And It All Began
by TKR.87
Summary: A sweet and smutty one-shot that begins the start of Jane and Maura's relationship. Rated M.


**DISCLAIMER: I obviously do not own Rizzoli and Isles, I merely borrow them for my own pleasure**

**Felt like writing something sweet, and smutty and this is what my muse came up with. Hope you enjoy. Currently only a one shot. **

Jane slams her bottle of beer down in frustration; she cannot get the image of her naked best friend out her head no matter how hard she tries. She cannot stop imagining how it would feel to touch her, to run her hands over the creamy skin of Maura Isles as she writhes underneath her and it is driving her insane.

It had all started that morning when Jane had entered the home of the chief medical examiner. Jane would often start her day with breakfast at Maura's, or at least a coffee, as they could sometimes be called on a case before they had a chance to eat and today was no different.

Maura never locked her door, or so it seemed, much to the brunette detective's annoyance. She had countless of times chastised the honey blonde, only receiving the same response that Maura knew Jane was coming over and only unlocked it for that reason.

So, the brunette entered the house as usual, noting the absence of Maura in the kitchen but gathering that she was still getting ready as she had arrived a little earlier than usual. She was about to head over to the couch when she heard footsteps and turned. She was met with an eyeful, Maura was stood, completely naked only feet away from the brunette.

"Morning" Maura had greeted, nonchalantly, seemingly unaware of her own state of undress and the fact that Jane was privy to this sight

Jane had let out a squeak, but found she was unable to look away, her eyes had roamed from bare toes, up long toned legs, to a flat stomach, to perfect pert breasts before she had met the eyes of her best friend. She had blushed and turned her head, missing the smirk that rested on Maura's lips before hearing "I'm just going to get dressed"

And now she cannot get that image out of her head, the naked body of the honey blonde is firmly painted into every crevice, and it is unnerving. She is not gay, this much she knows, or at least she had always thought she knew. She remembers Maura talking about how sexuality was fluid, how many people were not entirely straight or entirely homosexual and how the Kinsey Scale proved this and is beginning to question what she thought she knew.

But Jane has only ever dated men and she has never even looked at another woman's body, at least not the way she had unabashedly stared at the blonde's. Of course she appreciated beauty and has met many women that she had thought were beautiful, including Maura but now she is thinking how Maura is breathtaking, Maura is hot.

_'Gee, way to sound like Giovanni'_ Jane chastises herself as she picks up the beer once more, taking a large swig before sighing. Maura had text a short time ago asking if she wanted to come over for a movie but Jane had declined, stating tiredness and the wish to fall into bed and sleep but the truth was she wanted to fall into bed beside the medical examiner and do everything but sleep.

Jane shook her head, groaning in frustration as images of Maura continued to invade her head, Maura sprawled out across the bed as she kissed her way from lip glossed covered lips to arousal glistening lips, Maura in the shower, Maura across the kitchen table as she buried her fingers inside wet heat, Maura screaming out in pleasure, alone, with her, because of her.

"Jane"

Jane moans at the sound of the voice calling her name

"Jane?"

Jane snaps her head up; she isn't imagining that voice, Maura is outside her apartment door. Loud knocking invades her thoughts, clear and very real as Jane scrambles to her feet, a blush evidently creeping onto her face.

"I'm coming" Jane calls back before blushing harder at her words.

Pulling open the door, she is met with the concerned face of her best friend "Are you okay, I've been knocking for almost ten minutes"

Jane nods, lowering her head as she steps aside, inviting the honey blonde into her apartment "Sorry, I must have fallen asleep"

"You're avoiding me" Maura observes, her hand brushing the upper arm of the brunette causing Jane to pull back at the electric current that passes between them

"No, of course not, I'm just tired" Jane counters but she can tell that Maura is less than convinced as they sit down on the couch

"I'm sorry about this morning" Maura says although her voice carries a hint of something Jane cannot place "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable"

"You didn't"

Both women fall silent. The air is filled with tension, sexual tension, a change is occurring and Jane is petrified, she has no idea what is happening and it unnerves her deeply. Maura shifts beside her, seemingly moving closer to the brunette

"You liked seeing me naked then?"

"Yes, No, I mean…Maur" Jane whines, her hands coming up to cover her face. Sex and talk about anything remotely personal always made Jane feel self conscious, embarrassed even and Maura knows this, yet she seems to always want to talk about it, always tries to engage Jane in some kind of conversation but this was new territory, this was personal on a whole different level.

A hand on her thigh makes Jane jump, the electric current running through her body, humming gently causing her to shift uncomfortably as if itching to run "You were staring"

"I wasn't" Jane counters, her voice raising an octave, she knows she had been caught out but she doesn't know what it means

"You were and you've been avoiding me all day Jane"

"I'm not gay" the brunette whispers, voicing the thought that has been bugging her all day

"But you liked what you saw"

"Can we not talk about it?" Jane asks, her voice small and uncertain, almost bashful

Maura nods, the pair once again falling into silence. They sit this way, neither of them talking, or touching, Maura sneaks glances at the brunette every now and then, noting the way Jane's brows are furrowed, a sign that she is deep in thought, confused and uncertain of how to proceed.

"You're beautiful" Jane blurts after what seems like an awfully long time but in reality is only fifteen or so minutes "You were right, I was staring, and I have been avoiding you, but I'm not gay Maura, I'm not gay"

Maura allows Jane to finish before she takes the fidgeting hands in her own; she begins to massage the brunette's palms, the scars caused by Hoyt rough under her smooth digits. She feels Jane relax slightly before she speaks

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable. If I am honest, I've noticed the way you watch me sometimes and I wanted to conduct an experiment"

"The way I watch you?" Jane questions, her eyebrows raising slightly

Maura nods "The corners of your mouth curl up, and you're eyes soften. You don't realise you're doing it and you don't realise I watch you too. Sometimes it's as if you're seeing me, not just me but my soul, and it makes me feel loved"

"I…you're my best friend"

Maura nods "Maybe I see something that isn't there"

Jane doesn't know what to say, she wants to deny everything that Maura is saying, but when she thinks about the times she has watched Maura, she realises there is some substance to the honey blonde's observations

During an autopsy she often watches how the chief medical examiner is so gentle with the deceased, how her eyes show compassion, and how she stitches with precision. She often watches how Maura wraps her hand around a glass of wine and brings it to her lips. She often watches how the blonde struts onto a crime scene in her heels and designer outfits, how she always looks perfect even when she has been working for hours upon end.

Jane gasps in realisation. It is true, she watches Maura a lot and she does so because she is in awe of the other woman, because she loves her.

"I love you" she tries out the words, and smiles "I love you"

Maura smiles in return "I love you too Jane"

Jane's eyes dart towards the blonde's lips and back to her eyes, she wants to kiss her, she wants to show Maura that she loves her, but she is scared _'What if I'm wrong, we're wrong? What if…'_

Her thoughts are silenced as Maura's lips meet her own, she freezes, shock halting her senses for a brief moment before she melts, and hands rest on hips and tug so the blonde moves closer.

She kisses back, swallowing the blonde's moan as she parts her lips and tongues meet in wet exploration. Jane is falling, faster and harder than ever before, she is falling into the unknown and then she pulls back and runs, locking herself in the bedroom, leaving a confused and shocked Maura alone on the couch.

Jane isn't aware of how long she spends in her bedroom, pacing backwards and forwards, running her hands through her hair, trying to calm her racing mind, her beating heart, the throbbing between her legs. _'How can kissing Maura do that, how can just her lips on mine make me feel like every fibre of my body is on fire?'_

Maura however is aware of the agonising minutes that pass as she sits on the couch, willing the tears not to fall, fighting whether to leave or stay, whether to give Jane space or confront her. The clock on the wall continues to tick, the sound of her heart joining in, getting louder and faster and Maura begins to feel the panic setting in.

The bedroom door bangs loudly and Maura turns to the sound. Jane appears, seemingly calmer but she avoids Maura's eyes as she sits down beside the blonde

"I'm sorry I ran"

Maura nods, not trusting herself to speak for fear of bursting into tears. She feels her eyes water and then feels lips against hers. Within seconds they pull away but a calloused hand cups her cheek and Jane whispers "Oh Maura, I'm sorry"

And then the tears fall down Maura's cheeks, and Jane feels her own tears escaping, before arms are encircled around waists and they hold each other tightly, seeking comfort from the only person able to ground them.

Maura pulls away first, wiping the tracks of Jane's tears "I know you're scared Jane, I am too. I don't want to lose you"

"You won't ever lose me" Jane assures her "I can't promise that I won't wander from time to time, that I won't run away but I'll always come back Maur, I'll always come back to you"

"But what if we can't just be friends"

"We'll be best friends, we are best friends. Maura, I am terrified but I love you" Jane says firmly "I know that much, I love you, so much more than I should and I don't know what is going to happen but we are best friends, lifelong best friends forever"

Maura smiles at Jane's words, remembering how they pretended to be together to ward of Giovanni

"I love you Jane"

"I love you too and I'm sorry for running, I'm sorry for avoiding you"

Maura nods, accepting Jane's apology although feeling it is not needed "And I'm sorry for not being honest with you, and going about this the way I did"

The silence that follows is no longer filled with uncertain tension, instead the energy is charged with longing, and nervousness.

"I want to kiss you" Jane announces shyly as she glances at the blonde's lips

"Then kiss me"

Jane leans forward, feeling Maura's breath on her lips and then they are connected, gently pressing, parting, tasting, exploring before a moan escapes, neither aware nor caring who it was made by.

Maura pushes Jane back so she is resting against the couch, before she straddles the brunette, pulling back to check that Jane is okay, she receives the response she hopes for as Jane pulls her closer, reconnecting their lips.

Jane begins to finger the honey blonde's cashmere sweater, feeling the fabric between her fingers as Maura tangles her digits in unruly brunette locks.

Maura moans as Jane's fingertips come into contact with the skin on her lower back, tracing random patterns as lips and tongues continue to explore. Jane's movements become more confident as she slips her hands around to the honey blonde's stomach, causing Maura to arch her back and gasp at the new sensations.

Jane panics for a second until she feels Maura smile into the kiss and move her hands from the brunette's hair to her shoulders, and then down her bare arms, before lifting the fabric of the plain black tee.

Maura breaks the kiss, her breathing beginning to speed up before asking "Are you sure?"

Jane nods gently before blushing "I've never…"

"Me either" Maura responds, sensing and understanding the unspoken words "We'll learn together"

Within moments, Jane is pressed along the length of the couch, Maura atop her, thigh pressed between the brunette's parted legs. Lips connect once again, before Maura explores the Italians neck with her lips, tongue and teeth. Jane is feeling so many different sensations, and cannot concentrate on anything but the throbbing between her legs.

"Maur" she groans as the blonde nips at her collarbone, trying not to buck her hips at the sensation but failing miserably

Maura chuckles against the brunette's skin before raising herself slightly, now straddling Jane's thighs. Jane's hands grasp hips and then move upwards she tugs on the pale blue cashmere sweater that hugs the blonde in all the right places. Maura raises her arms, allowing Jane to remove the garment.

Maura doesn't bat an eyelid as Jane tosses it on the floor beside the couch, but gasps as she feels the callous scars on Jane's palms against her stomach and around to the clasp of her bra. Jane unclasps the hooks, pulling the straps down the blonde's arms, revealing the pert breasts she ogled that morning.

"God, they're perfect" she says her voice soft but laced with arousal

Maura takes Jane's hands in her own, placing them atop her breasts, gently manipulating them to caress and squeeze. She gasps as Jane's scars brush across her nipples, and feels the moisture pooling south.

"Fuck"

Jane's eyes go wide at the blonde explicit language "What a dirty mouth"

"You're gonna love my dirty mouth" Maura counters causing Jane to moan before she leans up and captures Maura's right nipple between her lips

The blonde arches her back as she her hands fly to Jane's unruly locks, pulling her closer "Feels so good"

Jane smiles against Maura's breast, her words giving the brunette confidence as her right hand grasps the left breast, kneading it gently. She lets the nipple go with a pop, and Maura grips the bottom of her tee, pulling it of Jane in one movement, revealing the practical black sports bra encasing her small but firm breasts.

Jane lowers her head in embarrassment but lifts it when she fills gentle fingers under her chin "You're gorgeous" Maura whispers

Jane smiles as she reaches behind her back to remove the offending garment

Immediately the blonde's hands close around her breasts and Jane lets out a soft and slow moan, her head tilting back as lips place gentle kisses all over the round globes

Lips reconnect as breasts press against breasts, the sensation causing both women to moan into each other's mouths, the sounds reverberating throughout their bodies, sending signals to their aching clits.

Maura climbs from the couch, offering her hands to Jane who allows herself to be pulled up and then they are almost running towards the bedroom

Jane takes control, pushing Maura down onto the bed, her hands going to the zip of the honey blonde's skirt, tugging and removing the garment, to reveal cream panties, simple yet elegant and oh so obviously wet

The smell of her arousal invades Jane's senses and when she tugs on the garment, to reveal the smooth shaved sex of Maura Isles, she cannot help but lick her lips in anticipation.

However her nerves return as she parts the blonde's legs, allowing them to fall naturally to the side "Maur" she says hesitantly "I don't know…"

"Do whatever you think will feel good, I trust you Jane"

Jane gently runs a single digit through the wetness, avoiding the blonde's clit before gently tasting the blonde on her finger. She moans at the taste before darting out her tongue tentatively. The gasp that falls from Maura's lips gives her a little confidence as she repeats the action, her tongue gently flicking over the straining pebble. Maura arches her back and lets out a long moan as Jane continues to lap at the growing wetness.

"Oh god" Maura gasps "Oh Jane"

Jane teases the blonde's opening with her finger before gently sliding inside, feeling the heat around her finger. She adds a second as Maura continues to murmur her name in reverence.

The thrusts get faster and Jane crawls up the blonde's body, pressing her lips to Maura's and swallowing her screams, as she pushes deeper inside her best friend.

Within minutes Maura is contracting around her fingers and as Jane manoeuvres her hand so her thumb swipes across the blonde's clit Maura cries out as her orgasm crashes over her. Jane slows her movements, as Maura's body seizes and then slumps onto the mattress.

Jane eases out of the blonde before dipping her head to the blonde's sex, lapping the juices as Maura trembles with aftershocks

"Wow" the blonde says "God, you're amazing"

Jane grins as she looks up at her best friend and now lover, her hair fanned around her head, like a halo, the sweat glistening on her pale skin

"I love you Maura Isles" Jane whispers sincerely as she crawls up the blonde's body, nestling herself beside her as she places a soft kiss to her lips

"And I love you, Jane"

Maura begins to unbutton the brunette's jeans, keeping her eyes locked on Jane's as she does so and proceeds to show the brunette just how much she is loved.

She is gentle, kissing every inch of the brunette's skin, caressing with soft hands, and when the brunette comes it is with Maura's name falling silently from her lips.


End file.
